bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Monument Island Gateway
The Monument Island Gateway was the primary means of entrance to Monument Island. Booker DeWitt must travel through here to get to Monument Tower and find Elizabeth. History Initially, a Gondola was able to ferry passengers from the Gateway directly to Monument Island to pay homage at the home of the Miracle Child. However, by the time of Booker's arrival in 1912, the Gateway had been closed for some time. Various businesses located here were cut off from tourism traffic and foundered or set up shop elsewhere. Citizens speculated on the reason for the closure ranging from bad weather, disease, or supernatural haunting, ultimately putting their trust in the Prophet's judgement.Constance Field's Voxophone: Pen Pal The faithful took comfort in viewing the Tower peeking out from the clouds in the distance which had the added effect of making the Miracle Child seem more celestial and mysterious. Workers were still able to use the more circuitous Sky-Line route to send cargo or travel to perform maintenance at Monument Island, but after several strange incidents, the entire site was deemed unsafe to enter.Ty Bradley's Voxophone: To: R. Thompson Re: Fuses ''BioShock Infinite'' Initially, the entrance to the Gateway can be seen upon exiting Raffle Square in the Town Center. However, news of the False Shepherd's arrival quickly spreads and the drawbridges leading to the Gateway are pulled up, forcing Booker to detour through Shady Lane onto the Comstock Center Rooftops. .]] Stepping into the sunlight from the shadows of the Fraternal Order of the Raven, Booker espies the Monument Island Gondola Station in the distance. Making use of the Freight Hooks, Booker can either proceed directly to the Gondola Station or deviate to the building on the right with the Rolston's Patent Fire Arms Mfg. Co. advertisement. There is little of value inside the residence. On the lower floor, a woman is giving an eyewitness testimony describing the False Shepherd's face to a police sketch artist while another officer speaks with a male citizen. Approaching them will cause the men to attack, though the woman is unarmed. Moving on to the station, Booker makes quick work of the two guards set to look out for the False Shepherd before entering the Gondola Station. Monument Island Gondola Station The small waiting area at the entrance contains a Veni! Vidi! Vigor! and a Dollar Bill machine as well as a Kinetoscope. Although it has long since been closed to the public, Booker finds the main atrium heavily fortified by the Columbia Police and a Gun Automaton in response to the events from the Raffle. The ticketing offices have some valuable materials to uncover. Exiting the station reveals more vending machines in an alcove while leading to the Gondola dock. The Sky-Line Advancing outside towards the gondola dock, Booker is informed by the automated driver that the gondola to Monument Island has been shut down until further notice, but that workmen can proceed by using the Sky-Line. Booker recalls the police using the line to travel back at the raffle and figures it's worth a shot. Monument Tower Maintenance Booker leaps onto the Sky-Lines to a Monument Tower Maintenance depot. The lower platform features Telescope with the guardroom containing several bottles of Beer and Silver Eagles along with an Infusion on the desk. Hopping onto the Sky-Line again leads to the upper maintenance platform. Freight cars block the in the path, but can be cleared using the Sky-Line Control. Th quarters contain Salts and a Voxophone. Abandoned Island The Sky-Line route is blocked by some stationary cargo containers. Booker slows to a stop just as a unit of Founders pull up on a Hovercraft to patrol an abandoned floating island that consists of a Harper's Family Drugstore, a Cigar Shop, a hotel, and another building. While the agents discuss the Vox Populi, Booker swings down and attacks. When the ones on the ground are taken out, some emerge on the hotel balcony. On the balcony, Booker can either take the line directly or cut through the ransacked room which contains some supplies, including a random piece of Gear. The Tolling The only way forward to Monument Island is the Sky-Line above, but Booker needs to reach a higher point to access it, so he heads towards the adjacent clock tower as officers shoot at him. Zachary Hale Comstock suddenly orders his forces to stand down over a PA system and they kneel to pray. Booker enters the tower and rides a lift to the top unopposed. As he does, Comstock addresses him from a giant monitor attached to a Security Zeppelin, revealing that he knows who Booker is and his mission before warning him to leave. Booker mysteriously gets a nosebleed after the speech. Booker heads towards the rooftop access to the Sky-Line, but the zeppelin sideswipes the building. He boards the vessel, wipes out the armed guards, and enters the bridge to steer the airship to Monument Island. The control room is empty, save for a female pilgrim in white robes praying at a candle-lit shrine. Booker calms her, stating he won't hurt her and takes the helm. Comstock suddenly appears aboard a fast-moving gondola, says a brief prayer, and flies off at which point the woman immolates herself and sets the dirigible ablaze, forcing Booker to jump ship onto the Sky-Line below amidst burning debris. It leads to the abandoned entrance to Monument Island. The doors are flanked by two vending machines, but the place is eerily silent without any further pursuers. Signs hint at a longtime quarantine against the danger within, but Booker presses on. New Discoveries Infusion #In the lower Monument Tower Maintenance platform. Gear #1 random Gear - Inside the abandoned hotel. Voxophones #Zachary Hale Comstock - Another Ark for Another Time Kinetoscopes #Uncanny Mystery in Columbia - Gondola station lobby. Gallery Monument Gondola Pilot.png|''The automaton for the Monument Island gondola. Female Pilgrim Praying on Zeppelin.jpg|''The seemingly friendly female pilgrim praying at a shrine.'' 2013-03-26 00227.jpg|"The Lord forgives everything. But I'm just a Prophet… so I don't have to. Amen." Monu Island-Skyline02.jpg|''"Amen…"'' Passage-vers.jpg|''Escaping the blazing craft.'' Mayday.jpg|''The zeppelin going down.'' Monu Island-Skyline03.png|''A harrowing escape'' Behind the Scenes *According to Outsidexbox, the pilgrim who sets herself on fire in the zeppelin was originally a young boy.How Bioshock Infinite Has Changed Since 2010 - Gameplay Comparison - 2011, 2012, 2013 on YouTube References Category:Monument Island